Sunflower (Post Malone and Swae Lee song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | genre = }} | length = 2:38 | label = Republic | writer = * Austin Post * Khalif Brown * Scott Lang * Billy Walsh * Louis Bell | producer = * Carter Lang * Louis Bell | chronology = Post Malone | prev_title = Better Now | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Wow | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Sunflower" (alternatively titled "Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)") is a song performed by American recording artists Post Malone and Swae Lee. It was released as a single from the soundtrack to the film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and is included on Post Malone's third studio album Hollywood's Bleeding (2019). The song was released as a single on October 18, 2018. It became Malone's third and Lee's first song as a soloist to top the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and charted in the top ten of the chart for 33 weeks as of the chart issue dated September 21, 2019, becoming one of only three songs to achieve this feat, and the third in the past two years. "Sunflower" has received several awards ad nominations, including pending ones for Record of the Year and Best Pop/Duo Performance at the 62nd Annual Grammy Awards. Background Malone confirmed his involvement with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse in October 2, 2018, on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, in which he announced that he wrote "Sunflower", which he also performs, and played a snippet of the song. On October 15, Swae Lee revealed that he would also be on the song with Malone, and released another snippet of the song. Lee said that he was "very excited" for people to listen to the song. On October 18, "Sunflower" was released as a single. Spring Aspers, head of music and creative affairs at Sony Pictures, said that "Post and Swae have delivered a song that’s both heroic and emotional, which is exactly what a Spider-Man story needs. It’s anthemic, but also heartfelt — the perfect soundtrack for Miles to discover the Spider-Man inside himself". Swae Lee called Sunflower one of his favorites collaborations in 2018, which he stated it was "because it’s a movie placement Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The main character sings “Sunflower” and uses my vocals to calm him down in a certain situation—like my music was therapeutic for him". Malone and Lee previously collaborated on the song "Spoil My Night" for Malone's 2018 album Beerbongs & Bentleys. Music video On October 18, 2018, a lyric video of the song was released. The video is composed of footage of the film. On January 10, 2019, an official music video of the song was released, which is live action. The video contains an exclusive look at the recording session for the song showing the film logo behind Malone and Lee and a live performance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E78T8h5EhA Since its release, the music video has received over 860 million views on YouTube. Reception “Sunflower” received acclaim from music critics. In Billboard, Gil Kaufman called it "a funky, dreamy ballad" after listening to a preview of the song. Israel Daramola from Spin called "Sunflower" a "glitchy, soulful record" that "will appeal to fans of the more melodic songs made by Post and Swae Lee, as they commit to full crooning throughout. It’s a short and sweet, hazy little pop song that makes sense for a kid’s film or possibly an MTV show about California teens". Patrick Doyle of Rolling Stone characterized the "hyper-catchy" song as "a diary of a rocky relationship, which walks the line between hip-hop and dream-pop". Sara Salmat of Bam! Smack! Pow!, called the song "a cute, upbeat, and feel-good song". Chart performance "Sunflower" debuted at number nine on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. After spending three weeks in the top five, it reached number one on the chart issue dated January 19, 2019, rising from number three the previous week. It became Post Malone's third and Swae Lee's first song as a soloist to top the chart. "Sunflower" is the first song from a soundtrack to reach the top of the Hot 100 since Justin Timberlake's "Can't Stop the Feeling!" from the ''Trolls'' soundtrack (2016). Additionally, "Sunflower" is the highest-charting song from a Spider-Man franchise soundtrack, passing Chad Kroeger's "Hero", featuring Josey Scott, from Music from and Inspired by Spider-Man, which reached number three in 2002. "Sunflower" also marks the first Hot 100 number one by two co-billed male leads with no other accompanying acts since George Michael and Elton John's "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" (1992). Due to the large airplay lead of "Without Me" by Halsey, "Sunflower" descended to number two the following week. It continuously shuffled within the top five the following four months, going so far as to return to the runner-up spot in March and April. The song has thus far spent 33 non-consecutive weeks in the top ten of the Hot 100, tying both Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" and Maroon 5's "Girls Like You", featuring Cardi B, for the longest top 10 run in the chart's archives. It has peaked atop the Canadian Hot 100 for two consecutive weeks. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} Release history Other versions *A remix of the song, featuring new lyrics performed by Nicky Jam and Prince Royce, was released on February 22, 2019, as a bonus track in a deluxe version of the soundtrack of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *American indie pop band Vampire Weekend covered "Sunflower" on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge, in reference to their single of the same name from Father of the Bride (2019). See also * [[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019]] * List of Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019 * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Australia) * List of number-one songs of 2018 (Malaysia) References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:2010s ballads Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Malaysia Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Post Malone songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Songs written by Louis Bell Category:Songs written by Post Malone Category:Songs written by Swae Lee Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs from animated films Category:Songs from Spider-Man films Category:Swae Lee songs Category:UK R&B Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets